Running from the Devil
by Kc53
Summary: Bella ran away from her abusive parents and haunting past. She finds herself in Forks, under the care of Carlisle Cullen. AU non cannon BxC
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I couldn't help but looking over my shoulder as I rifled through this unfamiliar kitchen. I sighed and closed the last cabinet. It just wasn't fair, there was no food, none at all. It had been over a week since I last ate. And even when I did last eat, it wasn't like I was allowed to eat very much. HE would never allow it, I was probably bordering on anorexia. I really didn't plan much farther than escaping from hell.

"Who the hell is in my house?" A male voice boomed.

Shit! Wrong house to break into, I automatically went into survival mode, collapsing on the floor and curling into a ball. I closed my eyes tight and buried my face in my knees, hoping to god that the man wouldn't find me. I began crying. Just thinking about what could happen. I knew he had entered the kitchen at this point. I made no move to acknollege him besides holding myself tighter.

He cleared his throat. I slowly lifted my head and looked at his shoes, then his legs, and chest, neck, and finally his face, I met his eyes momentarally, not even reading the expression before I shrank back into my ball and began sobbing and shaking. I briefly thought I was having a panic attack, that was before the images I refused to pay attention to flooded my mind. I tried my hardest to stare past them, hoping to see anything but what I had run away from.

"Whats wrong?" The man asked, all traces of previous anger gone from his voice. At his words I passed out, I knew it would be worse now that he was showing no negative feelings. That is how it ALWAYS is.

Carlisle POV

As I pulled up in my driveway coming home from work, I could immeadeatly tell something was wrong. My front door was opene, and when I opened my car door I smelt it. Human. A human broke into my house, I chuckled at the thought. I ran up to the front door and opened it the rest of the way, before calling out asking who was in my house, with fake anger in my voice. I could hear the persons heart beat in the kitchen. I walked over and stood in the doorway. There was a teenager curled in a ball on the floor. She had brown hair, which was probably really pretty when it was clean and brushed. She was smeared with dirt and she was crying. I cleared my throat announcing my presence. She slowly lifted her head, making her way up to my face, she met my eyes very briefly before crying hard and starting to shake. When I asked her what was wrong she looked up, but I could tell she wasn't seeing what was in front of her. She began shaking harder before she passed out.

I gently picked her up and carried her up to my study where my medical bag was. As I was headed upstairs I could see several scars and partially healed bruises along her arms and neck. What had happened to her? I pulled her wallet out of her pocket. It held a driver's lisence and a social security card. Both identified her as Isabella Swan. I set it on the table next to her and sat at the chair by my desk waiting for her to come back to consciousness.

Bella POV

I stirred slightly and automatically did a once over without moving much. How much damage had been caused? I didn't feel anything new so I decided to sit up and survey where I was at. The first thing I noticed was I was in a room filled with a lot of books. I turned to where the source of light was, I noticed it was a window, before I noticed the man sitting in a chair behind the desk. I automatically curled my knees to my chest.

"Please stay calm. I'm here to help you Isabella." He spoke slowly and calmly.

I flinched as he said my full name. HE called me that. He appeared to notice.

"Do you prefer something else?"

"B-Bella" I stuttered out.

"Okay Bella, Do you know what town you are in?"

"Forks." I said looking down, I couldn't meet his eyes, afraid of what I might see there.

"Bella where are you from?"

"Alaska." I said but my voice cracked, with the tears I choked down. I didn't want to remember.

"Why were you in my house?"

"Food." I said simply. I really couldn't supply more than one word answers even if I tried.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Week ago." I said sort of clearly. I knew what question was next, and I didn't want to answer it.

"Bella why did you leave?"

I began to shake. I knew another flashback was coming but I really didn't want to deal with it. I started to count in my head and under my breath keeping myself in reality. By the time I got to twenty I had myself under control again.

"They. Were. Hurting. Me." I said clearly, enunciating each word. It felt good to admit it, even if it was to someone I didn't know.

"Who is they?" He asked, carefully.

"My parents." I said it and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I flinched internally. He was having a hard time hearing it. Imagine experiencing it.

Carlisle POV

"When did you leave?" I asked this young woman sitting in front of me.

"Week ago." She said.

Goddamn she hasn't eaten in a week, and before that it looks like she didn't get much. I'm pretty sure she was almost anorexic.

"How did you get here?" I asked, truly curious.

"I stole the money and bought a plane ticket to Seatle. I took a bus to Port Angeles. Then I walked here." She said it all in one breath, but she still wouldn't meet my eyes. Her eyes wandered the rest of the room before momentarily pausing on mine before she flinched away.

"Would you like some food?" I asked her, knowing her response would be yes.

She nodded slightly, and I crossed the room to the mini fridge that had a bottle of water and some cold cut sandwiches. I grabbed one of each, set them next to her, before returning to my seat. It was slowly coming together. Bella had been abused. For how long I do not know. But she was traumatized. It became my mission to get her better. She could not go on like this.

Bella POV

He was asking so many questions. I didn't want to answer any, but with him I don't think I had a choice. I are the food he gave me rather quickly. I wasn't still hungry, I was used to less. I looked at him while I was eating, and appraised his white lab coat that was embroidered . His facial features were carved from his face and he had amber eyes and blonde hair that looked softer than silk. He was beautiful. And it's not often you say that about a man.

A small smile played across his lips. It was a peculiar smile. It was just different. It was then I realized it was a real smile, one created by something happy. The only smiles I've seen in a long time is that of my Father's and it was more of a sneer, evil looking, and it sent chills through my body, but Dr. Cullen's smile made me smile back at him, "Thank you." I murmured quietly averting from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle."

I nodded, grateful he didn't extend his hand for me to shake. I probably would have had another panic attack.

"Would you like a hot shower and some fresh clothes?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Please." I replied.

He led me down the hall to a room that was decorated as a teenagers bedroom.

"My daughter Roasalie's room. She is about your size. Bathroom there, closet there." He pointed to each in turn. I walked in the room and he shut the door behind him on his way out. I went to the closet first. Hoping I could find something familiar. I smiled when I saw a pair of faded boot cut jeans like a pair I used to have. I found an orange flannel shirt and a black tank to go underneath. I also found a bra that was exactly my size. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom. It was awkward to be wearing someone else's clothes. I set my clothes on the sink and peeled off my dirty ones. I got in the shower and showered quickly. I got out, got dressed and brushed my hair through a couple times. I felt much better. My teeth were kinda gross but I was not going to use someone else's toothbrush.

Not really sure what I was supposed to do, I dropped my dirty clothes in the hamper and headed for the front door. Not that I didn't appreciate his hostpitality, but I didn't want it to run out. As I reached for the door handle a cold hand was on my shoulder holding me back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Carlisle sounded mortified.

"Anywhere." I said under my breath.

"You don't honestly believe I would let you walk out of here do I? It's not safe out there. What if HE found you?" I shuddered at what he said but continued to be persistent.

"I don't want to impose. You have a family."

"You're not. And I don't anymore." He sounded suddenly glum.

Carlisle POV

To say she looked bewildered would be an understatement. But I was not going to let her leave. There was something mysterious about Bella Swan drawing me to her.

"What do you mean you don't anymore?" She asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Well um, my ex wife and my kids all took off on me." I said looking at the ground. There was quite a bit more to it than that. But it would suffice for now.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said while turning to look at me, she studied my face for a moment before pulling me into a hug. She blushed and took a step back. She looked surprised at herself. "Sorry." She told the floor.

"Don't be, I needed that." I said smiling down at her. She just blushed darker.

"So erm, where am I going to sleep?" She asked, she sounded embarrassed.

"I'll let you pick, follow me and I'll show you the rooms." I told her and walked at a human pace towards the stairs. I heard her following and continued up the stairs. I went to the first door and opened it, "This is Edward's old room." I walked to the next room, "And Alice's." I went to the next and said, "Jasper's."

Bella POV

I was planning to stay in one of his daughter's rooms, but as he brought me to Jasper's room, I immeadeatly walked in and to the black acoustic guitar that had caught my attention. I picked it up and removed the pick that was wedged in between the strings. I strummed once. I winced. It was horribly out of tune. Not bothering to look for a tuner I quickly tuned it by ear. I smiled to myself, "That's better." I said under my breath. I sat down on the couch that was next to where I had picked up the guitar and began playing a familiar tune.

"You're quite the guitarist." Carlisle said from the doorway, How long had he been standing there?

"I'm sorry, I just saw it and couldn't help myself…" I said quietly

"Don't be, what's mine is yours. But please, keep playing." He urged me.

I smiled and began strumming again, but this time it was a different song, one that was just coming together in my head. I whispered the lyrics that had been churning in my head for awhile. He wanted to hear what I was saying though, "Sing louder." He commanded from the doorway.

So I began to sing,

"On the outside,

On the outside,

You will see me flying,

But on the inside,

But on the inside,

You can't see me dying." I paused but kept playing, after a few moments I began to sing again,

"Help has come to late,

I'm going to meet my fate." I stopped there, that's really as far as I wanted a stranger to hear, "That's as far as I've gotten." I lied to him.

"You wrote that?" He asked after a second.

"Yeah." I muttered

"That was," he thought for a moment, "Entrancing."

"Uhh thanks, I've always wrote lyrics, but my brother is the one who taught me to play." I told him, sad at the end. I missed my brother, I didn't have much left of him. The guitar and the picture in the locket around my neck are really all that's left. The picture was of us at our fourteenth birthday party before he died.

"Play me another?" Carlisle asked

I randomly began finger picking before finding something I liked, and then began strumming, and singing, once again composing as I went,

"You were always the protegy,

I've always been little me,

I've never resented you,

After all we've been through,

I miss you now that you're gone,

I will never see you by the pond." I couldn't play anymore, the lyrics that had come to my mind brought along a tidal wave of emotion. I just missed him. And Until he died, I had no idea what he was preventing. I began to do a simple meditation technique that Josh taught me, before looking up at Carlisle who had concern worrying his features. My hand automatically went to the locket at my neck.

"Was that you're brother you were singing about?" He asked.

"My twin." I corrected quietly

"And his picture is in the locket." Carlisle stated the fact.

I just nodded.

"May I see?"

I just pulled the locket over my head, clicked it open, and handed it to him. I sighed, the picture was fading. He crossed the room and took it from me,

"Identical twins?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, even though we were different genders, we looked almost exactly alike, except my hair was longer. We both had the same chocolate brown eyes with the streaks of green and hazel in them. We had the same medium brown hair that was fine but lots of it on our heads, and it was incredibly soft. In the picture he had the same shags as when he died that waved slightly at the end. The way he wore his hair suited his personality perfectly, bouncy and happy. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I remembered him.

Carlisle closed the locket and handed it back to me. I pulled it back over my head.

"So how did he…?" Carlisle asked hesitantly he wasn't sure if this would trigger a reaction.

"Charlie and Renee were fighting, Charlie was drunk and pulled a gun, Josh stepped in, but the gun went off and…" I didn't finish.

"I'm sorry. They blamed you didn't they?"

"It was me they were fighting about, about how much of a mistake I was…" I trailed off and began to sob. It was my fault Josh was dead and it was my fault for being alive.

"Bella, you are no mistake, how could someone as beautiful and talented as you be a mistake?"

"Ask them." I muttered. I began playing the guitar again, but with much more force.

"You told me I was a mistake.

You told me I was worthless.

As much as I don't want to believe you,

I know much more than an inkling of that is true." I sang, well more of screamed the lyrics, and the hateful chords turned into a very depressing finger picking at the end.

"They were wrong about you. Look at you, you have an amazing talent to vocalize how you feel and put it to music." He paused to take a breath, "Not to mention how beautiful you are on the inside and out." He stared at me, "And you're parents were fools to think you were a mistake." With that he came over and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around him and there was nothing uncomfortable about it. But it did feel like something was missing.

After a few moments he pulled away and looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I think I'd like to stay in this room." I said while looking around at the other numerous guitars and the keyboard in the corner.

"That's fine, he has a bathroom there," Carlisle nodded to the appropriate door, "But I'm sure you would prefer clothes more, uh, feminine, then Jazz's clothes, so feel free to pick through Alice and Rose's closets. There's a laptop, notebooks, video games, stereo and tv with cable." He nodded to each thing in turn. "And if you need me, I'll be in my study." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle." He corrected me, "And it's not a problem, but I think I must be off to the store, You may have noticed my lack of food in the house." Carlisle looked sheepish.

Carlisle left the room and closed the door with a quiet click. I walked around the room admiring the different guitars. There were a few I recognized and several I didn't. There was an entry level fender like the one I learned on. But then there was a Les Paul, a Gibson, an Epiphone, and several more Fenders. I was in heaven. I walked to the keyboard and put it on a piano setting, I just played quietly, not really paying attention, but letting the feel of the music overwhelm me. I stopped after awhile and turned off the keyboard. Walking over to the entertainment center I opened the cabinets. I found several hundered DVDs and twice as many CDs. I quickly found the cds were alphabetical, so I jumped down to L and found the Linkin Park, Minutes to Midnight album. I popped it in the stereo and automatically skipped to the third track. I went over to the acoustic so similar to my own and began to play along. It didn't take long before I was singing through my tears, "When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed…" I began sobbing at that point. This song always seemed to remind me of my brother, not so much the lyrics as the emotion in the song. I set the guitar down and moved to the bed where I crawled up in the center and hugged a pillow to death before I fell asleep.

CPOV

As I carried the rest of the groceries in I heard a shriek. I set the bags down and ran at an inhuman speed to Jazz's, well Bella's Room. She was asleep and having a nightmare. She had tears rolling down her face and a death grip on a pillow. I went over and tried to wake her. She woke up screaming but fell silent when she remembered where she was.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked not wanting to startle her

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She said nonchalantly

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

"No thankyou, I'm just going to write…." She trailed off and moved to the desk with the note book.

I watched her for a little bit wondering if she would ever let me read any of it.

"Probably, parts of it at least." She said, guessing the question.

I smiled. I wonder what she would show me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

A/N Okay, I feel really stupid, because I had no idea how to add an A/N to the chapters. Anyway, this is my first fan fic, ever.

Any of the songs or poetry or whatever random things I include in here, unless I quote them, are my own writing. I know some of my lyrics suck.

Just as a side note, most of the experiences Bella has endured, have happened to me personally. Bella has PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which is common among those who have been abused. This also contributes to the flashbacks and night terrors.

Sorry for the short chapter, and enjoy!

**Time lapse: About two weeks.**

Bella POV:

Staying at Carlisle's was not as awkward or uncomfortable as I thought it would be, he was a very accommodating host. Staying with him, it was almost like I was normal, except for the constant night terrors, and occasional flashback.

I was astounded at the number of guitars, his son, Jasper, had left behind, some of them, I was afraid to touch, for I knew how expensive they could be. I swear to the God I don't really believe in that one of them was more than a hundred years old. All the guitars were beautiful, and I was so glad my brother had taught me how to play.

Carlisle was due to be home from work soon, but in the meantime, I had the mansion to myself. I decided to look through some of Jasper's CD's for he had too many to count. I was merely skimming the artists, not really paying attention, until several bands jumped out of me, and I couldn't quite remember why. I pulled out one of the discs and put it in the stereo. Once the first track started to play, I remembered why the band had sounded so familiar. It was one of Josh's favorite bands, He had played their songs all the time. The memories flooded my mind, and a tear slipped from my mind. I let the music continue to play through the room, and went to lie on the bed, and immerse myself in memories.

_We were playing in the sandbox, with Ryann, our best friend, we couldn't have been older than six. We were screaming and yelling and being little kids. That was the day Josh first kissed her, of course Ryann screamed and yelled about cooties, but you could see her blush. Even since then, I knew that they would be together when we were older._

I sighed, coming back out of the memory, shortly after Josh had died, Ryann had moved, I couldn't quite remember where to though. I missed her so much, she had been the closest person to me, other than my twin of course.

I decided I would stop focusing on the past, and play guitar some more. I picked up an old beat up acoustic, not so different from the one I learned on, and began to play aimlessly. That was how Carlisle found me, randomly strumming the guitar.

"Playing is what keeps you sane, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

I kept playing, but answered him, "Yes, it helps me to forget, move on, and for select situations, remember."

Carlisle smiled knowingly, "How old was he when..?" he trailed off, not sure of my reaction.

"Fourteen. We were freshman. It was nerve racking to go to high school without him."

"I can only imagine. How did everyone else act after?"

"Most people were indifferent. Our little trio tended to keep to ourselves; we didn't want to have to deal with petty problems of high school." I had stopped playing, but wasn't about to cry, I was just thoughtful, "People obviously noticed, I mean, he wasn't attached to my hip anymore, so it was pretty obvious after awhile. But no one really had to say anything, for the message to get across that he had died." I shrugged. It was a bigger deal than I was making it out to be. People knew, and questioned relentlessly, not being satisfied by Ryann or myself, and our vague answers.

"I see." Was all he said, probably seeing through me, but not wanting to press farther.

"Did you graduate high school?" he asked after awhile.

"Yeah, I graduated at semester, at least wanting a diploma before I took off."

"That makes you 17?"

"Yeah, my birthday comes up in September."

"I see, how old were you when Josh taught you to play?"

"Eleven, I think. Didn't really keep track of time much then, just focused on friends."

"I can understand that, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Umm sure, did you have one in mind?"

"Yeah." He started walking toward the living room, I hopped off the couch and followed. We arrived in the living room, and he walked over to the collection of DVDs, put one in, and went and sat on the couch, I joined him, sitting at the opposite side of it.

"What are we watching?" I asked

"Dracula." I swear I saw him chuckle, as if I was missing some inside joke.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I was more than surprised at how much information Bella had volunteered about her brother, though I could tell she was lying throughout some of the conversation, and that irritated me, and I'm not sure why.

I knew she was still having nightmares, and that concerned me, but I wasn't going to intervene, for I knew she was writing, because after every time she woke up screaming, I could almost immediately after hear the scratch of pen on paper. I was content with that, because I knew if she didn't trust me, she at least had some form of emotional outlet. The flashbacks were becoming a lot less frequent too, they actually reminded me of Alice's visions, the way her eyes unfocused and glazed over.

I missed Alice, and everyone, actually. I understand Esme had found her mate, but what I didn't understand is why they all had to leave, and couldn't they at least have kept in contact, I mean, come on. But I suppose this is payment for my sins, I did change almost all of them, and I didn't give them a choice, or a proper end to their mortal life.

I decided to stop dwelling on the past, and log on to my laptop, and check my emails. They are mostly junk, but one stands out from the rest.

_Missing Person_

_Isabella Swan. _

_17 years old._

_Brown eyes_

_Brown hair._

_Height: 5'6"_

_If you see this person, please call the missing persons hotline._

Well, that is interesting, I should call the hotline, but I know she will be safer here then back in AK. I can still hear her in the other room, she is playing guitar again. This song actually has lyrics.

"My eyes are searching,

My stomach is lurching.

I look for the way out,

So many people pout.

They have problems of their own,

This is a fact that is known." She stops singing there, probably looking for more lyrics. I hear her put the guitar down, and mess around with something, when music fills her room from the stereo. It's one of the bands that Jasper played rather often, but I can't quite name it, Green Day, I'm pretty sure.

I was still getting used to having a human in the house, it wasn't the blood that bothered me, but just having the warmth around all the time. Bella was rather pleasant to be around, quiet most of the time, but would voice her opinion on various topics if asked. She was very intuitive, and intelligent, and could hold her own in a debate. She was kind and caring, and didn't like to ask for help.

"Carlisle?" she asked from the other room.

"Yes?" I had replied.

"I want you to read, what I wrote."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own, blah blah blah.

A/N: I am sorry I keep writing such short chapters, I'll try to make them longer. I will add in here though, that Bella with PTSD, will have a rather hard time trusting again, so it was a rather large step for her to allow Carlisle to read even some of what she had wrote. I'd also like you to note, that Bella was never sexually abused, these are just products of nightmares, and fears.

And something else I would like to add: If you or anyone one you know is in an abusive relationship, whether it be at home, or romantically, please, please seek help, removing the abused from the situation is the first step in the healing process.

Also, Thank you all of my reviewers, I sincerely appreciate your reviews.

Remember, this is my first fic, so please, be gentle.

Bella POV

Carlisle seemed rather surprised when I told him I was ready for him to read what I had written. I was rather nervous of what he would think, for his opinion matters most to me. I handed him the journal, and watched as his eyes scanned the page, I could tell when he got to some of the more disturbing parts, for his eyes widened and his jaw would clench. After finishing the first page, he flipped to the next, which was mostly poetry of different sorts. He continued to read through, and I was surprised to see a look of what I think was astonishment, come across his face.

Carlisle POV

When she brought me the journal, I was quite ecstatic to be able to read her writing, for if she was as articulate in her writing as she was when she was speaking, it would be absolutely fascinating.

The first page was a description of the nightmare she had her first night staying here. It was of her father raping her, and I could clearly see where she had cried, for there were water stains on the page. My eyes had widened in disgust, and I did my best to suppress a growl, for it was absolutely disgusting for any person to cause someone this much pain.

The next page, after I took a moment to control the bubbling feeling in my chest from the growl, was much more happy, but it did have some depressing undertones, it was a poem,

_There is a mighty freedom_

_With which we run,_

_With our lives in our hands,_

_We must still stand,_

_To allow our hurting and our pain,_

_To remain strained._

_It will all come to an end,_

_As long as there is no unsuspected bend._

_We must not run,_

_It defeats the fun,_

_Of having life_

_Without strife._

_To end our suffering,_

_We must not continue bluffing._

_If we stand by our brother,_

_And stick with our mother,_

_Time will be of the essence,_

_And fate, will bless us with presence. _

"Wow." Was all I managed to say after reading the poem, though the line about our mothers somewhat surprised me, for the poor relationship she had with hers..

"Let me guess, the line about mothers has you confused?"

"That would be correct."

"I suppose I always seemed to see an apology in Renee's eyes whenever Charlie, was being, well you get it. But it seemed she was truly regretful for what was happening, but loved my father too much to do anything. It sucked coming second, but I still sort of could understand her position."

I nodded, when she had finished, understanding, to an extent, of where she was coming from. I continued on to the next page.

The next page, just had some random ramblings, which I actually found quite interesting. The first on was about Hope, and how it needed to be balanced. Then next was about Love and Hate, and how you couldn't experience one without the other. The next was about fear, and how a healthy dose never hurt anyone. As I went to turn to the next page, she stopped me,

"I'm not quite ready for you to read any farther…." She had trailed off, almost as if she was asking if it was okay.

I smiled, "That's fine, thank you for sharing this with me."

She blushed at my words, and I handed her the journal. She left the room, and I once again heard her strumming the guitar.

I started to browse the shelves of my library, but not finding anything to read, I sat at my desk, and began to read some new medical journals.

Bella POV

I went back to My room, well Jasper's, and started playing guitar, I was still all nervous, because I really didn't understand Carlisle's reactions too the writing I shared with him. But I was proud of myself for starting to trust again. I had enough of playing guitar, so I popped a movie in, and drifted into a nightmare free sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Are you still out there? I'm sorry it took so long for an update, real life kicks my ass sometimes. Highschool doesn't help, finals were last week, they are a scary thing, but I am on semester break now, so I figured I might actually update. I think it's been a month at least since I updated, and for that I'm sorry. Well 823 words without this A/N so enjoy.

Disclaimer: All publicly recogizable characters belong to S.M. This story contains mentions of abuse and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Please if any of those things are a trigger for you, do not continue reading. Also, If you or someone you know suffers in an abusive relationship or has PTSD get the help they need, it might just save their life.

Carlisle POV

I heard her playing guitar. She played for well over an hour before she stopped. I think most people would be annoyed, hearing her play, almost constantly, but I never tired of hearing her play. She sat the guitar down, and put in a movie. I was tempted to join her, but I decided against it, she probably needed some rest, and space.

I heard her heartbeat slow into a steady rhythm, and knew she had fallen asleep. I was surprised to find she didn't have any nightmares, it was a first. My piqued curiosity was irritating me slightly, I really wanted to know what she wasn't sharing with me, but I refuse to betray her trust that would not be beneficial to her condition what so ever.

I decided to head downstairs and make Bella something to eat, but as I was passing her door, I heard her murmur something,

"I know what you are."

I froze in place, her heartbeat increased, but she was still sleeping, I stood motionless outside her door, listening in on her dream.

"Josh told me. Kate Denali, I know what you are. Why did you keep it from me?"

Wait a second, Kate Denali? There's no way…..but what if she did know? My cousins did say they had made some human friends, and they knew their secret, but…..that would be impossible.

I moved past Bella's door and back into my study, it was time to make a phone call.

(Carlisle/_Kate_)

"_Hello?"_

"Kate?"

"_Oh, Hello Carlisle, to what do I owe you the pleasure?"_

"I umm, well, what were the names of the humans that know your secret?"

"_Huh, I haven't heard from them in awhile, I wonder where they went….."_

"Kate, the name?"

"_Oh right, I believe it was Swan, the Chief of Police, his kids, Josh and Isabella, I'm pretty sure one of their friends was in on the secret too….Ryann, that was her name, She and Josh were in love, I had offered to change them, but they had both declined. I should get in touch with them again."_

I sucked in a sharp breath at their names.

"_Carlisle, what is it?"_

"Isabella is at my house."

"_Whoa, why?"_

"She's a run away, she was searching my house for food, and that's when I found her."

"_Why in hell did she run?"_

"The Chief was abusive after he killed Josh."

"_Josh is dead? Oh my God, I wonder how Ryann is? And Isabella? How long has she been there?"_

"She's been here for several weeks; she is just starting to trust me. And who is Ryann? Bella only mentioned her in passing."

"_Ryann and Josh were in love, they had a connection that rivaled a vampire's soul mate, so I offered to change them, they both declined, they wanted to grow old together, have a family. Oh God, poor Ryann."_

I heard Bella stir in the next room, "I will call you later Kate, Bella woke up."

"_Okay, Bye."_

Bella POV

I woke up from my nap, after having a dream about Kate, I knew she was a vampire, but we had lost touch just before Josh had died. I remember Ryann had moved away at semester break in freshman year. She couldn't handle being around a carbon copy of her dead lover, and I couldn't blame her, they had such a powerful love, it was only possible to separate them by death.

Thinking back about Kate, I remember some of her traits, inhumanly beautiful of course, eyes that changed color, from gold, to onyx and back again. Cold skin, extremely pale. I smiled as I remembered when she revealed herself in the sunlight, sparkling like she did; it appeared she had diamonds embedded in your skin. I couldn't help but compare Carlisle to Kate, the golden eyes, pale skin, cold hands….but he couldn't be a vampire could he?

I then noticed he was at my door, "Yes I could."

"Oh god, I said that out loud didn't I?"

He merely nodded. I appraised him again, just looking at him.

"Bella, you're driving me crazy, what are you thinking?"

"What you look like in the sun." I said, and blushed, because I hadn't actually meant to say that.

"Bella, do you know Kate?"

"Yeah."

"I just got off the phone with her…"

I was shocked; I hadn't realized they knew each other. But I'm not surprised, they did share a similar diet…

"Has, has she heard from Ryann?"

"No, she didn't even know about Josh." He said it as a whisper.

"Carlisle, I want to find her. I miss her so much. I need to know she is okay."

"I will help you find her, but first, you need to eat."


	6. Author's Note

I started this story because I needed a creative outlet. Shortly after posting it, I actually got, well, a life, and I got really busy, so I updated when I could, which was rarely. I'm lacking the ambition, time, and ability to commit to finishing this story. Anyway, I'm putting this story up for adoption if anyone wants it, I don't have an outline or anything of that nature to give you, so you can take it and go in whatever direction you may choose.

If you want to adopt this, or have any questions, just send me a PM and I'll assist you in any way I can.


End file.
